


Warning for a Mild Chick Flick Moment

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apocalypse is over, Team Free Will won, with the help of Gabriel. Unfortunately even without their proper vessels Michael and Lucifer fought, and killed each other. Dean slips away from the hunter’s celebration to comfort Gabriel while he mourns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning for a Mild Chick Flick Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For moxieangel on Tumblr for Christmas

The night air was cool and crisp against Dean's skin and he shivered. He'd left his coat in the bar, but he didn't want to go back and get it. It had been hard enough to get out the first time, he didn't want a repeat of it.

At first inspection, Gabriel was nowhere to be seen, although that wasn't a surprise. Dean didn't exactly expect him to be sulking against the wall. He was surprised, however, when he passed by the Impala and caught sight of a shadow in it. Mildly cautious, he opened the door and slipped into the driver's side.

'I kinda want to be alone,' said Gabriel stiffly.

'You sure, 'cause you look like you could use some company.'

Gabriel was sitting on the passenger side, head pressed against the window, looking out at the night sky.

'I'm not coming in.'

'Didn't ask you to.'

'Then what are you doing here?' Gabriel asked, looking up at him.

'I told you, I thought you might need some company.' Dean was becoming increasingly nervous about the prospect of Gabriel kicking him out.

But then Gabriel gave a small smile, just visible in the moonlight.

'Thanks.'

After a long moment, Gabriel said 'Dean, this is the part where you give some deep insight into the fact that I don't have to suffer alone because I have friends now and that you lost a brother too.'

'Hey, sorry I'm not into chick flicks,' Dean barked, flushing slightly.

'It's okay,' Gabriel chuckled as weakly as he smiled. 'Now that I think about it, I don't actually have any friends.'

Dean poked Gabriel in the side 'Are you trying to get me to say I like you?' he grumbled. 'Hey Gabe, guess what, I think you're great, thanks for helping us save the world, would you like to rest your head on my shoulder and watch the stars with me?'

'I thought you'd never ask,' Gabriel grinned before promptly shifting to lean against Dean, to Dean's mortification. He relaxed with a sigh. 'This is nice.'

'Dude!'

'What?'

He sighed. 'Whatever, just let's not talk about our _feelings_ or whatever.'

'That's fine by me.'

A while later, Dean realised that Gabriel's eyes were closed. He wasn't sleeping, that was impossible, but he looked at peace.

Then Gabriel's hand found Dean's and intertwined their fingers. Dean's breath hitched as Gabriel said 'Thanks, Dean.'

'You're welcome,' Dean said. It came out in a faint whisper, but he didn't object when Gabriel squeezed his hand, so Gabriel didn't mind.


End file.
